Invisible Sight
by lonelysis-2007
Summary: One morning, Natsume finds himself gone, disappeared, invisible... With the help of his parents, his loyal but blind friend, Mikan and himself, they search for a cure. Natsume's POV.RxR I suck at this...
1. Chap 1: Me

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except the OC. Based on the plot of "Things Not Seen" by Andrew Clements who is not me.

Invisible Sight

Chapter 1: Me…

(Natsume's POV)

Waking up to another day in my crappy life, I walk to the bathroom in the dark. It's one of my morning routines which give me another few minutes to sleep. After stepping out of the shower, I took note of something in the mirror reflection.

Actually, I took note of what was not in the reflection of the mirror.

I'm… GONE! I don't see myself!

Bringing my hand in front of my face, I don't see it. "What the heck?" I cried, wrapping a towel around my waist and began walking towards the staircase. I suddenly feel dizzy, no wonder. I've lost my sense of space and motion. Stepping down slowly, I make my way down the stairs like a three-year-old.

This is stupid.

"Guys, I can't see myself!" I say to my parents. Dad, making scrambled eggs, and Mom, reading the news, stare at each other and laugh. "Kids," Dad says to Mom and turns back to the eggs. "Well then, come here and let's see you." Frustrated, I say, "I am here." Professor Mom a.k.a. The Dictator turns on her 'authority voice' and commands, "Natsume, you're fifteen. Stop acting like a kid and turn off that idiotic walkie talkie and come down, now!" There goes Mom, thinking that all 'young ones' jump at the sound of her orders. Sitting down on the chair, I grab my glass of juice and drink it all, and put it back down.

Jaws drop, Mom's juice spills on her lap, Dad's eggs started burning and I smirk at their faces. "Well, then?"

Dad asks, "Natsume is this for real? Do something else." I sigh and bite on my toast. "Natsume," Mom squeaked "Natsume, stop it now." Great, another order. "I am not doing anything!"

…

…

"This is some great phenomenon. It has something to do with the light I suppose," Dad babbled. Man, can he get annoying. He always has to be Joe Science. He continued talking for another 10 minutes as he served up a fresh batch of eggs. We sat down and started eating. Dad stops for a while and so does Mom, both watching the eggs being lifted in the air and suddenly disappear. I watch as well. This is good, it's the 'Natsume and the Disappearing Food'. Please note the sarcasm.

Mom reaches out to touch me; she was off by half a foot. I leaned in and when flesh touched flesh, she screamed, "Oh my god… Oh my god… Keiji, do something! Oh my god, Natsume's here! Call a doctor or… or some specialist!" ARGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! "Yeah right, we can't just call some stupid doctor! Who will we call, a specialist on the Invisible Teenager Hospital? Sure, let me get the Yellow Pages! They might make me undergo some experiment!"

Dad clears his throat, "Saya, he's right. We can't just say this to anyone. The Americans might take him away then use his body as a test subject. That is why this has to stay in the house." Dad is right. No one else should know. Mom then says, "But we can't just leave Natsume like this! We have to do something…" Dad smiles encouragingly, "Of course, Saya, but we first need to know what is happening. After that, we might be able to find the cure. All we need is clear thinking." Yeah right, what you mean is YOUR thinking.

I yank the towel away from my waist and threw it down to the ground.

"Fine, do all the clear thinking you want. It is I who has the problem, not you. Don't act that everything will be better in the snap of your fingers because it is not," I snap.

Silence

7… 8… 9…

Silence filled the room for fifteen seconds.

Mom began calling, "Natsume… Natsume… No, please don't be gone… Natsume…" Mom burst into tears and Dad comforted her. At school, I'm known as cold but not this cold, so I whisper, loud enough for them to hear me. "I'm here, I'm here. I'll just be in my room, alright."Sitting on my bed, fully dressed, I started to think. I'm going to be stuck here until I find a cure because this thing is happening to me, Natsume Hyuuga.

Raising my hand to the light, I noticed my supposed shadow. It seemed that my hand was invisible but it still made a faint shadow. "So you noticed it as well," a voice said behind me. Turning around, I saw Dad looking at the place where my hand is supposed to be. We can't see it but it is still there. The light isn't bouncing off of it unlike my hand, see." Hi, welcome Joe Physics! Please note sarcasm. "Anyway, your hand is bending the light while mine is blocking it completely."

"So, how does it help?" I ask Dad who had this clueless face on. "How does it help me?" I ask again. "I'm not sure, but it' very fascinating!" Dad says and right now, I'm thankful he can't see me, balling my fists. I control my anger enough to be able to tell him I was tired, which I'm not, and make him leave without gritting my teeth.

Alone isn't something I'm new to. Waking to the living room, I turn on the lights and grab a book. As I turn, I see Mom and she asks me, "Natsume, are you alright?" "Yes Mom, I'm fine. I go to the living room everyday, now I need permission?" A look of hurt shone on Mom's face. One side of me feels that I should hug her, the other says not to. The other won. Laying down on my bed, I let sleep come over me.

After an hour or two, I jolt up. Shoot, I'm late for…class. Oh yeah, I'm invisible. Walking towards the stairs, I feel less dizzy. On the dining room table there's a note beside a plate of food.

It read:

_Dear Natsume,_

_Your father is in a meeting at the grand chalet and I'll just be finishing some work at the office. Please take care. I'll be staying until 4:30. Your father will be home later 3:30 so by then read a book or something. _

_We love you._

_Mom and Dad_

I smirk and decide to do 'or something' to pass the time.

-------------3333-----------------------------------------3333--------------

Izzy: You know… I think I made Natsume OOC. What do you think?

Also review please! No flames.

T.Y.


	2. Chap 2: Blinded, Angered and Distressed

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except the OC. Based on the plot of "Things Not Seen" by Andrew Clements who is not me.

Invisible Sight

Chapter 2: Blinded, Angered and Distressed

It's early spring and dressing up in thick clothes and covered head to toe is quite normal if one doesn't want to get nipped by the chilly wind. Actually, I'm BURNING IN THIS STUPID OUTFIT!!

Walking towards the library, I notice several students of all ages there.

Oh yeah, mid-terms.

Inside the library, I hand my I.D. to the security guy at the desk. The security guy, Mochu, knows me well so he greets, "Hey, Natsume, you're out early." I respond, "Yeah, school project." Walking away he calls my attention. "Hey, Natsume!" Shoot…

"Yeah?"

"Nice shades," Mochu grins.

Entering the nearest restroom, I go inside a cubicle, removing my clothes as soon as I knew that the coast was clear. The ceiling has movable tiles so they could conceal my clothes for the time being.

I feel weird. What would you feel walking around a place full of people, invisible and …coughcoughnakedcoughcough?

Also, I feel like a cat, able to sneak past tiny places without being noticed. It's like a show called 'Black Cat' and I'm the main character, Train Heartnet. Slinking past a group of college students, I make my way to the ladies room.

Nah, I'm joking.

I'm not a pervert all the time.

I make my way to the computers, looking over the shoulders of the many people on the internet.

Can you believe that among all the people working on the computers which are a total of 23 people, 14 are exploring hentai stuff? Seeing is believing, folks.

I continue to explore aimlessly around, it's kind of fun actually. I helped a few people anonymously, spooked half of those I helped and watched everyone live their lives.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong…_

The chimes began to ring and I looked at the clock.

_3:00 p.m._

Shit, Dad's going to kill me!

Run, run! Darn legs, run faster!

Speeding past dozens of students without them noticing is quite a success but right now, I don't care.

Slipping into the cubicle I entered when I arrived, I grab my clothes, change like there was no tomorrow and run out again.

Waving goodbye to Mochu, I didn't look where I'm going.

Big mistake.

I crash into a girl; both of us fall to the floor as her things also drop. I feel guilty for hitting her so I pick up her things, saying an apology.

I notice that all of her things are audio books. Kind of strange if you ask me…

Wait… my scarf… on the floor... my secret…

Grabbing it then throwing it around my neck, I check around, finding that no one noticed except the girl I bumped into. Nothing, she doesn't scream in terror nor faint. She's just there, smiling and staring.

"Um, I think one of my things is over there," she mumbles quietly, pointing near a sign. As I bend down to get it, I finally understand why she wasn't afraid or anything when my scarf fell.

This girl is blind.

Handing her the audio books and the white cane that gave it away, she says, "Thank you for getting these. I guess now you know why I couldn't get them myself."

"Let me get the door," I say, opening the door for her. "Thanks," she smiles.

Looking into her chocolate eyes, it made me sure she was blind. They had a sort of empty look into them but despite that, they had a cheerful strength into them. She's shorter than I am but she holds herself with an air. Her hair is long and brown, tied in a ponytail with some strands framing her face. Alabaster skin and womanly assets made her look very beautiful. It needed a very descriptive writer to explain her features, the kind which would describe her in a whole book.

Uh, did I just say she was beautiful?

As we arrive at the bottom of the steps, I turn to her and say, "Hey, I got to go. So, see you around?" Immediately, bitterness and pain flashed upon her face but she smiles, the bitterness and pain disappearing and replies, "Yeah, see you."

After walking for a minute or two, I realize why she had those emotions on her face. 'See you around' has the word 'see' in it. But, it's natural for one to say, 'see you around' or 'see you later'.

Oh yeah, Dad…

Run!

-------------3333----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3333--------------

I'm taking the bus next time.

Dad's car is parked at the garage and I can just imagine Dad screaming for me around the house.

Sigh, I knew I should have left a note on the table.

Opening the front door, I come across Dad with sweat dripping down his face. Looking at me for a second or two, he hugs me. "Natsume, where have you been? I was worried sick. I looked for you around the house but when I couldn't find you in here, I thought that you were back to normal. Thank goodness your home now."

Removing my jacket, cap and shades one by one, Dad stares at me.

I see the fight in his eyes between the father and the scientist.

The father won.

"Natsume, that was completely irresponsible. You could have exposed your secret. Do you want to be taken away from us? What made you run of like that?"

"What made me run like whom?" I shot back, "Like the parents who left me earlier this morning? I'm irresponsible? Ha, what kind of responsible parents are you? I think that you told each other that my invisibility is just some phase that I'm experiencing right now. Do you think that I wanted this to happen? Well, I don't!"

I stop for a moment, panting and growling.

If my eyes were visible, two emotions would be showing.

Anger and frustration.

Dad opened his mouth to speak; held it there then closing it again, looked down in sadness and hurt.

I turn away, walking towards my room, slamming the door before grabbing a book and fall to my bed.

This is going to be a long day.

_grumble, grumble, grumble…_

Hmm, I haven't eaten lunch yet. A rice ball might do.

Stepping down the staircase without making a sound became much easier.

Slipping past the library where Dad is, I head towards the kitchen and grab a rice ball from the refrigerator.

As I eat, I hear Dad on the phone.

"Yes Saya… yes, very upset… No, I… Sure but he... I think we can but what about his… No I'm sure… But we can't just… Fine, we'll just bring some food from the restaurant… Yes, ok… Bye."

Biting the last part of the rice ball, Dad calls, "Natsume?"

"What?" I ask, retaining some of the anger in my voice.

"Your Mom and I were supposed to bring you to a dinner meeting at Katrě but instead, we'll just bring you something to eat. Is that alright?"

"Do what you want."

"Alright, we'll be calling once in a while. Goodbye son."

"Yeah," I say before heading up to my room. As I go up, I hear the door open and close. In my room, I hear the car start up and leave the garage.

Basically, the rest of the day, I do absolutely nothing.

That is, until I watched the news.

The reporter started, "Here in Tokyo, a large fire was experienced earlier today at a restaurant called Katrě."

Hey, isn't that the place where Dad and Mom are having their dinner meeting?

"A group of teenagers lit a box full of firecrackers near the said restaurant. Since Katrě is an open restaurant, the plants and cloth surrounding the place caught fire, sending the rest of the restaurant into flames in a matter of minutes. Sadly, 2 people were killed and were seriously hurt. The 2 killed were Mr. Tatsuyo Matsuyama and Ms. Lilia Crawford."

Man, I thought for a second that the 2 were Mom and Dad.

"Those injured are the following:

Mr. Kyoske Nabashiya

Mrs. Ayame Nabashiya

Mr. Yuu Tobita

Mrs. Anna Tobita

Mrs. Maria Matsuyama

Ms. Anne White

Mr. Maxwell Crawford

Mrs. Akimi Mizuki

Mr. Keiji Hyuuga

Mrs. Saya Hyuuga

Family and relatives of the injured and killed will be called and notify-"

I turn off the T.V., panting hard at the news. Please, let this be a joke.

_Ring, ring…_

I scramble up to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, good evening. is this Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good evening, I'm Doctor Kamiya. I called, sadly, to deliver some bad news."

"My parents are injured because of the fire, aren't they?"

"Oh, so you've heard. Yes, your mother has some cuts and bruises, also a second degree burn. She'll be fine in a week or so but I wish I could say the same for your father. He is currently at the emergency room; my colleagues are treating his third degree burns, broken ribs and leg after being trapped under the debris and a slight concussion."

I can't breathe…

"I see…"

"Your Mom asked me to tell you to call your aunt, Aunt Miyuki. Please ask her to act as your guardian for the rest of the time your parents are here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Silence

"Natsume, are you sure you'll be fine?" Doctor Kamiya asks in a motherly tone.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, call if your aunt arrives. Write this number down, 457-8841. Did you get that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Call if you have any worries. Okay, good bye Natsume."

"Good bye, thank you Doctor."

Putting down the phone, I smile.

Mom is one sneaky woman. Aunt Miyuki lives in New York, miles away.

In my room, I begin to think of my situation right now.

I can't always depend on my parents for the answers of this condition of mine.

I have to think about it on my own. It's my problem and my life.

It's my life…

-------------3333----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3333--------------

Izzy: So, what do you think! Tell me, tell me! Please… (Puppy dog eyes)

Well anyway, review please. Flames not accepted.

T.Y.


	3. Chap 3: The White Room

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except the OC. Based on the plot of "Things Not Seen" by Andrew Clements who is not me.

Invisible Sight

Chapter 3: The White Room

I've been arguing with myself for nearly thirty minutes before deciding to visit my parents at the hospital.

Right now, I'm in a taxi on the way to the Tsukuba Science City Medical Hospital and I'm quite calm about going to the place.

I'm lying.

THIS DRIVER IS CRAZY!!!

Going 260 kph and accelerating, I'm going to die.

Shit, he's drifting!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

-1 minute later-

I have been screaming my lungs out for nearly a minute!! Does this guy even know how to drive?!?

Well, no point in giving the guy a piece of my mind since he already sped off.

I walk into the front lobby and all these people stare at me.

Maybe it's because of my wearing shades in the evening.

Of course it is, you idiot! Great, I'm calling my self an idiot.

Walking to the desk I ask the lady, "Excuse, what room is Saya Hyuuga staying in?"

"It must be pretty hot in that outfit of yours," she says, eyeing me.

Faking a cough, I point to my throat, "Bad coughs."

"If you're not family then you can see her tomorrow."

"I see, it's alright, I'm not family. Thank you," and I walk away.

If I said I was family, she might call Doc Kamiya. I don't want that right now.

I walk to the emergency part of the hospital and like in the library; I enter the bathroom and did the same routine, except that I hid my clothes behind a large plant.

I creep to the front desk and see the nurses leave for coffee.

Checking whether the coast was clear, I flip the computer on.

A few clicks of the mouse and I open the 'Recent Entries'

Scanning… scanning… Yes!

23. Saya Hyuuga

Room: 1232

Doctor:

Suki Kamiya

Now, for Dad…

…There!

42. Keiji Hyuuga

Room: Unknown

Doctor:

Suki Kamiya

Flipping off the computer, I head towards the stairs to the fourth floor. I wouldn't want to scare the patients in the elevator, would I?

As I reach the fourth floor, I stop to catch my breath.

Invisible, naked boys are not allowed to wheeze and pant.

Once I caught my breath, I walk towards Room 1232.

Opening the door, I see a man sleeping, a green tube connected from his nose to then gas tank beside him.

There is another bed, half covered by a curtain, where Mom is reclining.

I sneak past the man and kneel beside Mom's bed.

Mom looks bad, splotches on her skin from the burns, dark bruises on her body and face, bandages on the side of her forehead and a butterfly bandage on the bridge of her nose.

I feel like I've been punched in the stomach

"Mom, are you awake?" I ask, placing my hand over hers.

She stiffens, clutching the unseen thing on her hand. "Na-Natsume?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me."

"Natsume, how did you come here? Oh, I was so worried! Did they tell you about your father?"

"The doctor called, I bundled up and took a taxi. Are you okay?" I ask Mom who began coughing.

"Here, drink some water." I hand her a cup from the side table and watched her drink it all.

Handing back the cup, Mom says tearfully, "Natsume, I'm so sorry. We didn't think like that. We didn't mean to leave you alone! It's just that, everything is happening so fast. Worst of all, it's happening to my only son. I just- I'm so sorry."

I stroke her hair, "I know Mom. Don't worry."

Without warning, the door burst open and three people come in, led by a tall, young woman.

"Ah, Mrs. Hyuuga, I see you're doing well. I'm glad to see your keeping yourself awake," the woman said cheerfully.

Oh yeah, right now, I'm under the high bed. I can see that there are two women and one man. The one who is talking is Doctor Kamiya.

"Excuse doctor, have you heard from my husband?" Mom asks, I hear the strain in her voice. She's afraid that they would step on me.

The lady doctor has a sweet voice, "Yes, I knew you would ask. Doctor Narumi is one of the doctors taking care of your husband. Doctor?"

Clearing his throat, the doctor begins, "The nurse assisting the operation is very happy with the result of the operation. Your husband has a compound fracture in his leg, which means that the bone has-"

"Alright, that's enough Doctor Narumi. All we need to know is that Mr. Hyuuga is doing fine. He will be out a week after you, Mrs. Hyuuga. There is no need to worry," the doctor says.

"If you begin to have nausea or headaches, ring the nurse. Well, that's all we have to say. Do you have any other concerns Mrs. Hyuuga?"

Mom pauses for a while and begins, "Um, about my son, Natsume. I've heard from him. He says that Aunt Miyuki will be able to take care of him until I come back."

"You've heard from him?" the doctor asks, annoyed. "I told them not to disturb you. Who brought you the message?"

Mom pauses before saying, "No one brought me the message. Natsume called me on my cell phone."

"Oh, alright," she smiles. "It's nearly impossible not to be in touch with everyone. Alright, good night Mrs. Hyuuga."

After a few seconds, they left the room.

I get up from under the bed and smile at Mom.

"Very sneaky, Mom. Where did you get the idea of Aunt Miyuki?"

Mom smiles but winces from the pain.

"That was the only way the issue could settle. Also, I do have my phone with me. There is no excuse for not contacting me."

"Alright, Mom."

Sighing, Mom waves her hand pointing to herself and the whole place, "This seems like some bad dream, all of this."

"I agree," I say gravely.

Suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch in Mom, she began giving orders.

"Give me my purse."

Opening the bag, she hands me three bills.

"Here, this should be enough until I get back home. There are plenty of food in the pantry so don't starve yourself. There is a line of taxi's downstairs. Get the nicest one, the big cars and go directly home. No detours. Also, don't forget to lock all the doors and turn the alarms on."

As Mom said all that, I roll the bills and wrap it around my hand, disappearing. Opening my hand, they reappear.

"I hate to leave you alone Natsume, but this is the only way. Call when you arrive home. I promise to ask your dad to call you tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?" Mom asks, worry clouding her eyes.

"Yes Mom. I'll be fine."

"Alright, give me a kiss if you can find a place which isn't burned nor bruised."

Kissing her cheek, I leave the room, sneaking past the already skeptical man.

Heading towards the bathroom, I put on my clothes and leave the building.

Hailing a taxi, I head home, glad to be able to rest.

As we approach home, I pay the driver and think for a moment.

If I am to pass the front door, the light will turn on and Mrs. Kimiko might see me.

Mrs. Kimiko is our next door neighbor who hangs by her large window, watching the neighborhood all day and most of the night. If she sees me, she would waddle over to me and say that the police were her. Mrs. Kimiko is the nosiest person in the planet and it doesn't help that our house is sixteen feet away.

Passing by the side which wasn't facing her window, I enter the house by the back, lock the house up and turn on the alarms.

Removing my clothes, I pick the phone to call Mom.

Hmm, Mom's not picking up, might as well leave a message.

"Hello Mom, I'm home already. So call me tomorrow or I'll call you. Say hi to Dad. Bye."

Okay, that was pathetic.

Walking to my room, I put on my black shirt and shorts.

It's only 9:12, but I don't care.

Sleep pulls me into its grasp and now all I can do is dream.

Dream that everything will be alright.

Dream…

-------------3333----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3333--------------

Izzy: First of all, I would like to thank my Dad for:

1. The name of the hospital/clinic

2. The speed the taxi (Dad experienced that speed in Germany. Thank God he's still alive!)

I would also like to thank Anna A. for:

1. Teaching me to watch Initial D

Read and review please.

T.Y.


	4. Chap 4: The Weekend

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except the OC. Based on the plot of "Things Not Seen" by Andrew Clements who is not me.

Invisible Sight

Chapter 4: The Weekend

Wake up. Bath. Eat. Talk to Mom. Surf the Internet. Read.

Talk to Mom. Eat. Watch TV. Nap. Practice moving silently.

Talk to Dad. Go online. Read. Eat. Worry. Talk to Mom.

Listen to music. Nap.

That is what I did for the beginning of my thrilling Saturday as Natsume the Invisible Person.

You know what makes it even more exciting? The fact that Mom calls every hour today!

Note the sarcasm…

When Mom called earlier this morning, I was bombarded with questions.

The following are those she asked:

1. How was my cab ride last night?

2. Did I turn on the alarms?

3. Did I forget to lock the door?

4. Why didn't I call? (We all know I called. It's not my fault she forgot to turn on her phone.)

5. Am I doing my homework?

6. What do I mean I can't ask for them, did I contact any of my classmates?

7. It's not an excuse that no one is online; did kid's today forget how to use a phone?

8. Did I water the plants? The ivy needs half a cup of water everyday.

9. Am I feeling alright?

10. Am I eating healthy?

11. I'm not just eating chips and soda, am I? Because it's bad for my complexion

Fifteen minutes of that, I was ready to pull my hair out.

Somehow, I miss the Mom who would come home, give orders then continue on with her busy life.

Right now, it seems that _I'm_ her life.

I was glad to hear from Dad earlier, today. He sounds pretty good when we talked on the phone.

I'm also glad the accident didn't mess up his brain. How do I know?

First of all, he told me _exactly_ how he was hurt. It was as if he was awake the whole time he was in the operating room, taking notes. Second, he begins talking about my "situation".

"Natsume, I've been thinking about some probable scenarios about your… situation." Dad told me earlier.

"When I get discharged, I'm going to the lab to run some experiments. Hey, can you collect some of your hair or even a fingernail for me. I'll see if there is something under the microscope or other materials in the lab. I've seen some papers about light and energy from ten years ago or maybe a book about stuff like atomic reactions and sorts, just so we can get ideas about this for a start. We could get some theories off from these, sound good?"

I said, "Sure." Then, "Why not do some investigations. Maybe I'm like this because of a piece of spoiled food or drink I consumed. Heck, it could have been genetic. I'm not the one who kept on separating atoms and molecules for a job. Shouldn't we start with the things around me?"

I've been thinking to. Dad isn't the only one with brains.

Dad says after thinking about it for a moment, "Yes… you've got some good ideas but we have to first look for a theory- that's what I think."

Great, Dad and his theories are at it again. That's all Dad does, theorizes. He doesn't look at the atoms he keeps on working on. He looks at made up pictures. I don't need ideas, I need some action.

"Why don't you search the net, Natsume? Try looking for things about light and do some reading. I could use what you find, okay?" Dad told me brightly.

I didn't want to argue then so I said, "Sure. Bye, Dad."

After hanging up, I turned the TV. on and watched an action movie. It's a great cure for Dad's theories.

Now, the movie is at the exciting part but I'm not at the edge of my seat. Action movies seem quite boring, if you ask me.

_BUZZ…_

I near the door and I see a big shadow on the frosted glass beside the door. That must be Mrs.Kimiko.

Weakening my voice, I say, "Hello? Who's there? _Cough… cough_…"

"Natsume, its Mrs. Kimiko from next door. I'm so very sorry about your parents. Oh dear me, are you all alone? I saw the lights turn on last night so that must have been you. I didn't see you go to school today. I came to check on you, I even brought cookies," the old woman says.

Oh, the old "bake-cookies-and-get-yourself-into-the-house" trick. Tempting, very tempting.

Mrs. Kimiko does these tricks whenever she gets into her "nosy side".

Sometimes, she makes pastries, asks how to operate the computer her grandchildren gave her, borrows a book and a whole lot more just so she can get herself into the house. Once she's inside, it takes at least an hour to bring her out again.

"I'm not alone, Mrs. Kimiko. My aunt Miyuki is here but right now, she's in the tub." I say nimbly.

Not allowing to be defeated, Mrs. Kimiko then says, "Well, may I come in to give you the cookies?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kimiko…" I say weakly. "But, I have the flu. It's very contagious, so I can't let you in. Sorry again."

"Oh, alright. I'll just leave them here on the porch. You can ask your aunt to get them a little later. Get well soon, Natsume." And she walks away.

I know this trick. She wants to see through her window what Aunt Miyuki looks like. I can take care of that.

Grabbing a robe, towel, stockings, fuzzy slippers, I put them on. The towel wrapped around low on my head, the robe with the collar turned up stuffed with more towels, making me look plump, my legs in the stockings and fuzzy slippers on my feet; I shuffle out the door, bend to get the plate and shuffle back inside.

I hope Mrs. Kimiko enjoyed that little show because I didn't. I felt like a girl in those stockings. I'm still shivering at the thought.

Eating the whole plate of cookies as I listen to Uverworld, Yui and other bands and singers from my female cousin's CD, I call Mom and turn in to bed.

That is my boring Saturday.

-18 hours later-

It's now 3:00 and this is what happened the past 10 hours.

Wake up. Shower. Eat. Worry. Talk to Mom. Worry. Watch TV.

Listen to music. Worry. Talk to Dad. Eat. Worry. Read. Worry.

Watch TV. Talk to Dad. Nap. Talk to Mom. Worry. Watch TV.

Worry. Worry. Worry. Read.

It's exactly like yesterday but much, much worse.

It's worse because I keep on worrying.

It's worse because today is a beautiful day and I can't forget that it is still going to be cold for the rest of next week.

It's worse because Dad and Mom are calling more than usual.

It's worse because I finally realize what is happening to me.

I never wanted this. I'm not a crazy lunatic who wanted to be invisible all my life. Now that I am, I can rule the world.

It is not like that.

Sigh, I feel like a wreck. I'm losing my life because of this. Worst of all, I'm getting used to it. It might be permanent and I have to keep it a secret from my friends or even my wife and kids all my life!

Ha! What friends? What wife and kids? What life?

I can see it now, never able to go to college. Never able to drive cars, let alone get a driver's license. Never being able to get married. Fending off my parents for as long as I live?

My life is a CD, on hold and blank. I'm on pause, waiting for Mom to comfort and Dad to think. For Mrs. Kimiko to bake more cookies and for everyone to forget me. My life is being played by others and I'm not even caring…

I'm walking around the house as these words flow through my mind. The words which are bringing me to reality.

Stopping, I remove my clothes and leave the house through the back door facing away from the window of Mrs. Kimiko.

I finally realize, by deciding to go out I'm beginning to live my life again.

No one is doing it for me.

I'm living it for myself and no one can stop me.

No one…

-------------3333----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3333--------------

Izzy: I'd have to say that this is a relatively short chapter…

But at least he's finally doing something! I promise that the next chapter will be much better!

Review please!!!

T.Y.


	5. Chap 5: The Awkward Meeting

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except the OC. Based on the plot of "Things Not Seen" by Andrew Clements who is not me.

Invisible Sight

Chapter 5: The Awkward Meeting

It's a bit warm today, so I decided to go to the library unnoticed.

I think you know what I mean…

It's still uncomfortable. I get this strange feeling that at one point, I'm going to reappear in public… naked…

I shudder at the thought. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the decade!

It's been fifteen minutes already and I see the library from here. I quicken my pace and reach the place in half a minute.

Slipping past Mochu, I go about the library. I begin to walk around and do what I did before, helping people, scaring some and watching. It is just as entertaining as before, you know. Sadly, after doing this for two hours, I got bored. Sigh…

Well, no point in doing that anymore. Might as well read some books or listen to music in the listening room.

I grab a CD from one of the cabinets without anyone noticing, slipping it between my body and left arm and walk to the listening rooms.

There are five listening rooms in the library, and I peer into each one to find a place which isn't occupied.

All four rooms are occupied, people listening to Shakespeare or some other thing I don't even know except for room five which is occupied by a girl, tapping away in her laptop.

I resist the urge to bang at the door and say, 'Hey, this is a listening room! You can tap that thing anywhere, now BUZZ OFF!'

I'm cruel, I know. Hey, at least I didn't do it, right?

I turned to walk away until I realize who the girl is.

It's her, the blind girl…

Gathering my courage and swallowing my pride, I enter the room.

Inside, I realize that she is listening to something. A woman's voice is telling a story from a book.

The girl turns around, startled by the sound of the door opening and closing and says silently, "Hello?"

I may sound like a love-sick ninny, which I'm NOT, but she is the most beautiful person who ever said hello to me…

Snap out of it, Natsume! Get a hold off yourself!

"Hi, I know you may not remember me but I'm the guy who-" I begin.

"Oh yeah, the guy who bumped into me a few days ago. You made a very strong impression," she says, giggling.

Now, I know I'm blushing. 'I curse thee, blush. Now release me from thy embarrassment.'

Sigh, no use…

I laugh a bit and say, "About that… Sorry for bumping into you. I was kind of in a rush."

Waving her hand, she says quickly, "No, no, it's alright. I'm usually the one who bumps into things. It was a nice change, you know."

I finally listen to a part of the story and ask, "Isn't that 'The Girls'?"

Her smile widens and says, "Yeah, but I don't like it that much. What did you think about it?"

"I much rather read thrillers. This story has a slight edge but not enough," I reply.

"Ah, I see we have a bookworm in our midst," she teases, a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I can't necessarily call myself a bookworm. It's just a hobby of mine if I can't get my hands on a manga. That's all," I say casually.

"Oh, really?" she says thoughtfully.

I hate small talk. Actually, I'm bad at it.

"So, you study here?" I ask lamely.

Shaking her head, she replies, "No, I came here because I have ID. You see, my Dad teaches here."

"My Mom teaches Literary Arts here. Yours?"

"Astrology and such. Dad is a complete nerd," she says, crinkling her nose.

We then start arguing who among our fathers is the bigger nerd. Imitations and silly, little jokes follow suit.

The conversation is lame. Lame but safe.

After our conversation, I can't help but ask, "How long have you been blind?"

Suddenly she freezes. She begins to flush and I can't tell whether she's mad or embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to ask but I've never met anyone blind. I was just…"

"Curious?" she asks haughtily. "Curious about the little blind girl who demurely sits in a corner like a damsel."

There's an edge in her voice. It's not anger but sarcasm and a little evil.

"I can talk about it. I've been blind for almost 2 years now," she asks.

"Was it an accident or something?"

Silence

"Accident? Like I wanted to be blind by poking my eye with a pen? Or maybe chemicals or acid blew up in science class. That kind of accident?" Very sarcastic now.

I raise my hands as if I'm backing off. It's kind of useless because first of all, I'm invisible. Second, even if I'm not, she's blind. I still do it anyway.

"Alright, no need to talk about it. I'll just back off. Bye," I say heading towards the door.

As I turn the door knob, she cries, "Wait, don't go!"

I stop and look at her. Hunger for company is written all over her face.

I sigh, close the door once again and lean against the wall.

She mumbles, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

I cut her off, "It's fine. I shouldn't have been so nosy. It's also my fault. I've been alone in my house for some time since my parents are in the hospital. It's as if I forgot how to talk to people so don't worry."

"Your very kind," she smiles and I feel the blush creeping again.

Fumbling with her shirt, she says, "I begged you to stay because no kids my age ever talks to me. By the way, I'm 14, just to let you know. I was nice to have some one to talk to. But sometimes, when ever the subject of my blindness comes in, I usually am able to prevent myself from snapping. Sadly, once in a while I tend to get mad."

"And sarcastic," I add cheekily.

"Yeah, and sarcastic."

We stop talking when her alarm rings.

"It's time already? Anyway, want to come with me? At least to my street, that is. It is very nice to have a little company," she offers, smiling brightly.

"No," I say, gruff but slightly amused.

"Meanie!"

"Fine."

She grins, gets her cane and walks toward the door. "Come on!"

Passing by Mochu, he says, "Hey, Mikan! Ask Hotaru to call me. Okay?"

Smiling, she answers, "Sure."

I finally know her name. Mikan.

We walk down the stairs outside and I see her stepping down like nothing at all. I'm impressed, very.

"You get around very well," I compliment, very rare of me.

"Thanks!" she turns to me and winks.

Stopping at the front of the steps, she says, "I live four streets from here. You?"

I'm not sure but I think she wants to keep on talking to me.

"I live opposite you but I can take a little detour," I reply.

It isn't exactly true since it's now colder and the wind is picking up but I can handle it.

"Yay!" she cheers childishly, earning her a few stares from people.

"Reaching out her hand to me, she asks, "Can I hold onto your arm? I'd rather walk at your pace than mine. You can be my eyes until my street. Okay?"

Okay? No, it isn't okay. You're a blind girl asking a butt naked guy if he could let you hold on to him and stroll around the city. May I repeat my last sentence? But if I say "No", she might get mad. It's very easy to make her mad.

So I say, "Fine." Stepping closer to her, she lays her hand on my arm. "Well then, let's go!" she says.

We walk for a while in comfortable silence. Soon we pass the first block and there are more people. Luckily for me, people avoid her because of the cane, giving me a sort of security that no one would bump into me.

I begin, "I heard from Mochu that your name is Mikan."

She turns at me and says, "Yup, Mikan Sakura. Do you think it's a nice name?"

"Not really."

"What?"

"Kidding!"

Mikan's eyes narrow for a little while before smiling again.

Geez, this girl is full of smiles.

"So you know my name. What's yours?" Mikan asks.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan nods but then a smirk appears and she says, "A good name for a smug jerk if you ask me."

"Look who's talking," I shot back, a small grin on my face.

We stop at the stop light and I ask, "So, you walk on your own. You listen to the sounds of the traffic if the light indicates stop or go, right?"

Mikan nods and adds, "Also to know if I'm getting close to the intersection. I know this route well so there's no need for me to worry much. Two years of being blind enhances my senses."

After crossing the street, trouble comes.

A boy in a bike comes opposite us. He must have steering problems because he's staring at the ground.

I shout, "Hey!" and the boy looks up. Unfortunately, he's not stopping and I pull Mikan's arm to get her away.

"Sorry!" the boy cries before disappearing in the corner.

"That was close. Are you alright, Mikan?" I ask.

But I see that she's not alright. There's fear and confusion on her face, and partly… Disgusted? I now remember why. Her hand brushed against my chest when I pulled her out of the way. I think it's clear that she knows what bare skin feels like.

"Y-your not we-wearing a sh-shirt?" she stammers. It's not a question. She steps back, looking as if she touched something cursed.

"I mean, it was weird that your lower arm wasn't covered. So I thought that you were just wearing a T-shirt since it was kind of warm earlier. But even in the library. You weren't wearing a shirt in the library? And out here, in the beginning of spring! It's cold, damn it!" she cried frantically.

I can't handle this. I really can't.

"Hello, are you there? Speak to me!"

"Yes, I'm here. I can explain, but not here. I can call you at home. It's not what you think," I say sternly.

Suddenly, her face blew up in anger. Her voice, dripping with loathing and disgust, laughed evilly.

"Oh, you know what I'm thinking? Believe me, you _don't_. I believe that I've been hanging out with some guy without a shirt, full of tattoos and some fantastic body piercing. Just get away from me, Natsume Hyuuga- if that's your real name. You're not the first creep who tried to pick up some cute blind girl. I'm not stupid. This is _my_ neighborhood. I can go home, ALONE! Now if you don't leave me for like five seconds, I will scream. The shop owners know me so they would hear me and beat you like a pulp. Now, yell goodbye from across the avenue! GO!"

I don't say a word since a little girl stared at her in horror and ran away.

My common sense says I should walk away as well but my pride and dignity refuse to. She has no right to yell at me since I didn't do anything wrong.

So I say coldly, "Go ahead. Go ahead and scream bloody murder for all I care. I'll be standing right here beside this window, about ten feet away. And when people start coming to help you and try to arrest me or something, they won't even find me. Right here, beside this window, ten feet away. When that happens, maybe I'll tell you my secret, the whole reason why no one can find me. Go and scream. Let's just see what happens."

Ten emotions run on Mikan's face but there is one very strong emotion playing right now. Fear.

Taking a deep breath, I really think she is going to scream. Instead, Mikan holds it for ten seconds and slowly hissing it out.

"Fine," Mikan says with her voice hard and flat. "Tell me, why I should believe you're not just some shirtless creep." She grips the cane with both hands, as if she's holding a sword.

"Easy, I'm not only shirtless. I'm pantsless, boxerless, shoeless and any article-of-clothingless. You wanted the truth and I swear that I'm not lying. So how is a naked man standing in public without anyone crowing around me and even laughing?"

She grips the cane tighter, making her quiver.

"Two probable reasons but one isn't even possible. So, Mikan, do you think everyone is as blind as you are or am I…

Invisible…"

Now, she's furious. She hisses, "You know, that joke is sick. You, invisible? Yeah, look at me! I'm invisible too. Just shut up and go away… Natsume." She practically spits my name into my face.

Mikan breathes deeply one more time before grabbing my hand.

"Squeeze my hand when there's a person coming," she says. Her voice is shaky but Mikan's got guts. "Fine, whatever you say."

In ten seconds, a person nears us and I squeeze her delicate-looking hand.

"Excuse me…" Mikan says softly. She smiles cutely and bows slightly.

The person, a guy, turns to her and says, "Yes? Can I help you miss?"

She nods, "Yes, my friend here and I are arguing who is taller. I think I'm taller than him but he disagrees with me. Can you please tell him what you think?"

Horror-stricken the guy says, "Miss, there is no one beside you."

Shaking my hand frantically in front of the guy's face, she says, "But he's here. I'm holding his hand!"

"Miss, whoever this friend of yours is, he's not there now. Excuse me," and the guy rushes off.

I look at Mikan and I see her trying to process the information.

"So… you're really-"

"Yeah," I say, "Invisible."

She finishes her sentence, "- naked?"

…

…

I laughed a little, "Yeah, that too."

"So, you're not some creep but you're actually Natsume Hyuuga, whose mom teaches at the school and this is all happening? Like For real?" Mikan asks to clarify all this.

"Yup. Can we go to the side? I mean, it looks weird, you talking to air."

"Sure. So, how did it happen?" Mikan asks

"That's what my folks and I are trying to find out. Mom, Dad and I are the only one who knows this and now you. So please keep it a secret. They that the government would abduct me or something if the secret gets out."

Suddenly, a blast of wind hits us. And I, being naked, start shivering.

Mikan looks in my direction and, in a motherly tone, says, "Let's go to Starbucks and get some Café Latte. I hear it's good."

She then puts my hand on top of hers and we walk inside. She orders a grande size drink with two straws. After getting it, I steer her towards a pair of stools.

As we drink the bittersweet beverage, we talk idly but in a whisper. As soon as we drained the cup, we walk outside.

Mikan says, "Sorry for getting mad at you."

"It's fine. I would have gotten mad myself if I was in your position earlier," I say indifferently.

"I'll be in the same room tomorrow from 1 to 4. Come see me if you have the time. Okay?" she says with a cheeky smile.

"I'll try." I reply.

Mikan smiled, "Good!"

"Bye Natsume."

"Bye."

I turn around and jog, looking over my shoulder to see Mikan walk the opposite direction.

As I quicken my pace as I look at the clock, I'm doing something I never felt like doing since I turned invisible.

I'm smiling…

--------------------------3-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3-------------------------------

Izzy: I hate writer's block. So very sorry for my late story but I was caught up with my graduation and practices and so many things. Peace!

Oh yeah! Thanks to lysabelle for the idea. Sorry I can't write that Natsume would turn normal immediately. You see, I'm trying to follow the plot of my book. But don't worry! You'll see your idea. In one of my future chapters.

Read and review

T.Y.


End file.
